What Happens?
by AmayaKatana94
Summary: What happens when a war forces normally uncooperative siblings and all their friends to work together? not slash. Inu/Sess brother fic. bad title. sequel is discontinued, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear and rather nice day in the forest that the three were walking in. And on that day, the three were more specifically known as one Lord Sesshomaru, his young lady ward, Rin, and a kind of annoying servant toad demon named Jaken. They were on the way to a human village because of young Rins need for new attire. Her kimono was starting to look a little too old. Then, very suddenly, the Lord stopped. He had smelt something upon the wind.

"Jaken, take Rin and the money to the village. Let her go alone and stay hidden. I need to check something." And before they other two in the group could protest at all, he had gone.

His true reasoning for going off was because he had smelt his half-brothers blood. It wasn't a significant amount… but it was enough. Now, the brothers were not, by any means, on good terms and often fought for death if they met up. However, they had a secret that no one knew of… they still cared for each other.

Sesshomaru made his way quickly to the area where the battle was already very much so underway. The Lord had no intention of intervening unless he had to because his brother had mostly everything under control- for the moment. But that was about to change. The large grown (and very evil and rogue) fox demon was after them and had just thrown the younger brother across the clearing, just to be knocked out cold against a large tree. The demon came at the two know as Sango (a demon slayer) and Miroku (a lord monk) who were doing their best to keep the young and quite inexperienced fox demon, Shippo, away from harm. The other that usually traveled with the group, a reincarnation of a priestess who was also training to become one herself, called Kagome, was already at the younger demons side.

Lord Sesshomaru intervened. Just when the evil demon was going to make what, to a human, would be nearly fatal blow, he jumped in-between him and his brothers companions. He already had his sword drawn. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had closed their eyes waiting for it to come to them… but it never came. Instead, a low growl escaped someone's lips. It was not the friend that they knew and loved… but his brother? He was saving them? But… why?

Sesshomaru had his sword up and had already cut off one of the foxes legs, immobilizing it. He held the weapon to the downed demon and talked. "Why is he after you?"

At first they couldn't respond, but this came out of Sango's mouth "we don't know… he just came out of nowhere and started to attack us."

Sesshomaru did not reply, instead just destroyed the other demon. By then, however, the younger of the brothers had just regained conciseness and was fuming.

"What the HELL was that! I could have controlled it on my own ya know. It was MY battle, Sesshomaru." He was yelling.

"You should be thanking me, InuYasha. I just saved what is most precious to you." by then, he was walking away from his brother and was ready to go.

"What are you doing? Am not though with you! Get back here, bastard!" but he was gone.

Now InuYasha was fuming from his ears. Even though his friends had confirmed the story, he was still upset at his deranged, emotionless, sibling. And for the next three days until the new moon… he stayed that way.

Since InuYasha was a half-demon, every new moon night, was his night to be completely human… it pissed him off. So that just added to his frustration. Because his senses were dulled on this night he had no clue where Sesshomaru had gone, or anyone else who happened to be in the forest that night.

Back with Sesshomarus group, Rin had gotten a really pretty, new kimono and had already shown it off to her Lord. But for the past few days, Sesshomaru had been even more quite than he normally was.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked quite innocently.

"Yes?" he wasn't even looking at her.

"You seem worried… is there something wrong?" she was giving him the puppy-dog eyes. (She always won with those, no matter how much he denied it).

"It's my brother."

"What? You mean Master InuYasha?" still on with the eyes…

"yes." Still cold as ever…

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why even bother with that hanyoi trash?! Leave him be!" Master Jaken had spoken up.

"Jaken, do not speak before you know." He said. But he thought 'InuYahsas scent… it changed. Hes human. And that spirit…' he continued speaking, "I will leave now. Be safe" he left just once again.

Sesshomaru tracked his brother's scent to a small cavern in the forest not really that far away. He stayed back until he caught a glimpse of InuYasha. He was human all right. The spirit here was very strong… it was close. Jump!

Sesshomaru was on the ground and in the entrance to the cave.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" InuYasha.. Of course being the brave soul that he is… was there on his feet in a second.

"Do not over react… it is only I. However, this Sesshomaru is none to happy with your greeting _little brother_." He stepped out of the shadow.

"Oh God! Not YOU again. What do ya want now?" He seemed a little too relaxed to his friends.

"I sensed an evil spirit near. Heed my warning and take your companions to the back of the cave. Now!" Sesshomaru looked very mad. And although InuYasha grumbled, he obeyed.

"come." Is all he said. And they followed.

"Come out." A giant thing showed itself after a few seconds. "What are you?"

"I am an evil warning. You will not live past me, DEMON!" the, whatever-it-was came at Sesshomaru. And in the possess got itself killed… more quickly than what it thought. In only about ten minutes.

"Come out." Sesshomaru said again, only this time to his brother and his companions. They walked out to see a lot of debris and Sesshomaru actually looked like he had to put up a fight.

"Oh! What happened Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"An evil Spirit came out. He called himself an evil warning… probably to sound better." He turned and looked at them in a stern way, but not mean. "If I wasn't here…" he started before turning around again.

"Sesshomaru?" it was InuYasha. "Why did you come?"

"Expect another visit, brother. When you are more up to it." And he left.

"What was that?" Miroku stepped up to ask.

"Sesshomaru. Duh."

"But, Why?" Sango said "and why didn't he say anything really about how you look?"

"How should I know?" InuYasha turned around and almost scared everyone. He had that Sesshomaru look on his face, complete with emotionless eyes and a flat tone of voice. He walked to the back of the cave again to wait until sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another five days until they ran into Sesshomaru and his group again. They were traveling, looking (as usual) for shards when all of a sudden, InuYasha stopped.

"Why did you stop InuYasha?" Shippos clear, child voice said.

"Sesshomaru. Shippo, stay with Kagome." The child jumped over to Kagome.

In about five minutes they had reached a clearing and almost all the way across, was Sesshomaru, sitting with little Rin and Jaken working and setting up a temporary camp.

"InuYasha. Pleaser to see you again, Brother. Come, we need to talk." Sesshomaru stood up and started to walk out of the clearing. InuYasha was going to follow him, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Don't go InuYasha, it may be a trap!" she sounded worried. He pulled his arm out of her grasp, almost rudely. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Its not."

"But-" she started…

"It's NOT Kagome." Now, that was rude. He started to walk and so did Sesshomaru and everyone else.

Sesshomaru said, very mean-like, "_Alone_." And the two were off. They walked to a nearby clearing and stopped.

The next was Very unexpected. "InuYasha, I need your help."

"MY help? Feh, whatever…"

"This Sesshomaru is serious." OK he was mad.

"Fine, what with?" he was going to at least be a cordial as his brother.

"There is an impending war of good verses evil and I am sorry to say that our clan will be in the middle of it. You will need to be at my side when that happens, InuYasha." He was oddly not very calm.

"Oh. That's not good. The little that's left of out clan will be… destroyed." InuYasha was worried now.

"No, only if both of us are not there. You forget brother, together we are unbeatable."

"Yeah, if only. I'm not even half as powerful as you- what do you think I could do?!"

"Train."

"Huh? Sesshomaru…" he began.

"I estimated that in the least- the main battle of the war will be at least a year away. You will be busy learning and training… but it would be worth it."

"What? Now you all of a sudden want me as your heir or somethin'?" InuYasha almost laughed.

"Yes." The younger of the two chocked on his own air.

"WHAT! Sesshomaru, you can't be serious! I am NOT heir material… and you know that!" he freaked.

"InuYasha, if you come with me, accept me as your master, train at home, and become a prince of the western lands… you will be heir material. Do you accept my challenge and request?"

InuYasha cooled down and thought for a few minutes. Sesshomaru was right. And it had HUGE benefits for him… "Yes."

A smile crept its way onto the older of the twos face. It was small but still there. InuYasha knelt down and presented his sword to his brother. Sesshomaru of course, couldn't really touch it, so he put his hand over one of InuYashas.

"I accept you as my Lord and Master, Sesshomaru. You may do as you please with me as your vassal."

"I accept you as my servant, InuYasha. I will do with you as I please with you as my second and first line vassal and heir. Stand." He stood and took his sword back. Then, they did something that they would have never been able to do before. The two brothers embraced each other for the first time for almost 200 years. It felt good to them.


	3. Chapter 3

The two brothers walked into the clearing where the others waiting, shoulder to shoulder.

"You four, go with InuYasha. He has some things to tell you. Rin. Jaken. Stay." They all did as was ordered. And InuYasha brought his friends to the other clearing.

"So? What do you have to say InuYasha?" Miroku said.

"I have a long story and a few confections to make. Don't interrupt me." They all sat down on the soft dirt. "I come from a lineage that is very strong and respected. I, of course, was the second born. And into a war none the less. The last one in out history to be exact. My mother was human however. So when the war came to our home, she took me and left. I was very young at the time. Sesshomaru and about twenty to thirty others around young adulthood were out traveling and getting some supplies from other places when they hit. Other than Sesshomaru, the few that he was with, and me, there are no other surviving white dog demons alive. Maybe a few have had children by now, but that is it.

"Everyone, even our father and Sesshomarus mother were killed in a giant massacre. Sesshomaru took the place as lord of the western lands in place of our father. It was almost fifty more years before he found out that I had lived. Much less that I was known throughout the outside lands as a young, inexperienced, hanyoi… but very strong. He was cautioned of me.

"It was yet another long time before he even saw me. He came when he learned that I had been sealed by Kikyo. We did not battle for even a while after that. I barely recognized him other than his scent. We used to be so close when I was a child. He would take care of me for my ill mother when father was not near. I remember being with him.

"But now… war is upon our peaceful land again. Sesshomaru and I will not let the killings happen again. Not even if it means out own lives. I have decided to join him. As a result, I am now his servant, first line vassal, and heir. We will be leaving tomorrow morning early. You all are welcome to come along and help. But if you decide not to… do not come without us or another escort. The western lands are dangerous and where most of the demons live. You would not make it past breakfast. If you have anything to say. Say it now." He was so serious and they had pretty much just heard an entire auto-biography.

Kagome was the first to speak. "SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" she looked like she was going to pop her head off. InuYasha took a face plant.

"What was that for!" Miroku said. Obviously annoyed.

"He is planning on most likely leaving us and just doing whatever! That's what! We can't get the shards without him! We can't help anyone anymore!" she was on the verge of tears until she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her tight. "InuYasha?" she asked rather timidly.

He whispered in her ear "I would never leave you Kagome… and if you come along and help, there is almost a 100 chance that Naraku will be behind it all and we can get all of his shards in the end." He was being so quite and gentle, yet stern and strong.

Kagome took a deep breath and agreed. With her on board, the other three decided to come as well.

Back with Sesshomaru, he had just told a very similar story. Just in less words and from his point of view.

Everything sounded like it was going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the third day of their journey to the Western Lands. So far, they had only gone though a thick layer of fog that marked the entrance to the area. They had seen many demons. But, they would never attack while Sesshomaru was present.

By the end of the fog, the large traveling group could just make out a large layer of fog in the distance. It was fairly obvious that it enclosed the grand palace of the White Dog Demon Clan.

The traveling group of five demons (including transporting companions), four humans, and a hanyoi, made comp for the night.

The next morning, they set off again. The journey would soon be over!

--

By about mid-evening (about time for a late dinner) they had gone though the second concealing layer of fog and were wowed by the grandness of the palace. Everyone who had not seen the large, towering structure before had their mouths open in obvious surprise. For what they were about to enter was, at least, a three story brick wall with giant enchanted bars as a gate. The gate was made of beautiful patterns of steel. And the Inu family crest was molded to the center. In fount of both the towering black wall and gate, were huge, fierce, guard demons- armed and ready for attack.

When they got closer the huge demons nearly had a heart attack with surprise. Their own lord and master was standing in fount of them and with human and hanyoi followers; none the less!

"M-My Lord!" one stammered while trying to unlock the gates fast and to Sesshomarus approval. The others had gone white with fear. "You have returned!"

"yes." He said very emotionless. Not angry as the fumbling guard had thoroughly expected. The huge doors opened to reveal a bustling community. Huts were along the walls and a large, active market was in the center. A marvelous, black palace, toward behind, nearly as tall as the wall. As Sesshomaru and company stood, slowly, nearly everyone in the village had stopped what they were previously doing to pay full attention to their lord and his company. They continued this way into the palace.

Upon arrival to the outer court, every guard and servant there, stopped to do the same as they entered to put the dragon, A-Un into his stable area and file up the stairs.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the young girl, Rin, inquired. "Where are we going?" she was so innocent.

"To find our rooms as lodging." Was all he said as a reply. The entire group continued to climb all the way to the third, and final, floor. Sesshomaru led InuYasha to his old room, of course, fir for a prince. Then continued to show every one else where they should stay and made every accommodation they wanted and/or needed.

"Dinner will be late, but in half an hour. Servants will bring you all proper clothing. Go to InuYasha so that he can take you all to the dinning hall. I have worked to do," So Sesshomaru and Jaken went down the hall and everyone went their separate ways to prepare for the food that awaited them all.

After the entre group had been provided with new attire, bathed, and did their hair, the five members of InuYashas group met at his room.

Kagome had a teal and cream kimono with a white sash around her waist. Sango's outfit was similar with a light pink and blue kimono and a white sash. Both women had their hair in a traditional bun and wore nice sandals. Miroku was wearing a brand new traditional monk's outfit and new sandals. He still carried his staff, however. Shippo looked really different though. He had been provided with new black pants, a blue shirt, and a white silk vest. The kit also had his hair in a ponytail instead of a bun because of the bun being a ladies style. InuYasha, of course, had beautiful clothing. Pure white pants and a bright red kimono style shirt. The shirt had similar properties to the robe of the fire rat, but was more like armor in the way it protected. He also had a creamy tan sash around his waist to hold his sword. His hair was nicely washed and brushed as well. He almost looked like royalty!

Now that the group was ready, they started towards the dining area. They went down to the middle floor, which was kind of a working area. It held all of the offices, kitchen, dining halls, etcetera. They entered a large hall on the way to the smaller dinning room. Tonight's dinner was prepared to be private.


	5. Chapter 5

The group entered the hall and everyone but InuYasha, was surprised to see statues lining their left. They were all life size and of every past ruler. The first were of demons that humans had only heard of in stories because their feats were of unrealistic levels. As they walked on, more became known of the statues.

Every statue was of a great Dog Demon lord and beside them were their sons; each at the age that they were when their father died. Each nook with a group of statues had the names inscribed underneath along with the female family names.

Soon the names became more familiar. And the markings of the face became similar. The group had entered the part of the hall that housed the branch of demons that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were born from. InuYasha had started to carry himself higher and with more pride for his ancestors.

Soon, however, he stopped. InuYasha had stopped his friends at the last statue before empty wall. The great Inu no Taishou was fount and center. Next to him was what looked like a teenage Sesshomaru. And holding his fathers left hand was an about six to eight year old InuYasha. Their names were inscribed as well as both of their mothers. InuYashas friends were surprised to say the least- both boys looked so alike to their father! He bent down and ran his fingers over all the names carefully for a minute before standing and walking on. Everyone followed, but still in a stupor. InuYasha had a statue… with his family.

The dinner was absolutely wonderful! Everything was of the finest quality; all of the food, drink and plates were brought and served; and it was all set up in a beautiful setting. For the guests that were not familiar with Dog Demon traditions, some things were learned. Like how that particular communities colors were red and white and only those of royal heritage (Sesshomaru and InuYasha) could ware them together in excess. And, InuYasha was going to have a public ceremony the next morning to announce him as Sesshomarus brother. Also, even if a lord had a child, if he had already trained a brother or ever a cousin as an heir before, the child would not take that place. Sesshomaru was going to give up full-blooded ruling… that was defiantly a surprise. Yet, they still didn't know his plan, or what he was able to do.

After the extravagant meal was over, Sesshomaru stood, followed by his guests. "InuYasha, please acompian me to my office. We have much to talk about. Every one else is dismissed. However, do not show your faces outside of the second and third floors until the ceremony tomorrow." They all left the room and walked down the hall. Sesshomaru and InuYasha went to one of the rooms that was on that hallway, while the others went on. "Please sit, brother." Sesshomaru said after he went to his desk. He motioned to very nice chairs in fount of him.

"What do you need to say, Sesshomaru?" he asked seriously. "Many things. Do not interrupt until I am done or ask for your input. "First off. About your ceremony tomorrow morning. You will were that, but with full body armor similar to fathers or mine. You will do the same of me as you did in the forest last week by kneeling and presenting your sword. Everyone that is inside of these walls will be in attendance. That word, will already been spread.

"Next, as to your need for training. I think that we will most likely have to cram everything. You will have to learn the traditional way of fighting and like myself, be a member of our forming army. Also, you will need to work on reading, writing, speaking, eating, walking, and history to live up to your Lordly status.

"I apologize for speaking so long. It is truly our of my character. And it is most likely a lot to take in at one time. " I almost forgot. As long as you stay here, within these palace walls, you will be nice and cordial to everyone. As will your companions. The rules are simple enough. Even your human wretch, should be able to learn them quickly.

"Now, I am now raping this up. It is late. Is there anything that you would like to say?"

"To be honest, Sesshomaru. I don't have much of anything to say. Other than this is going to suck. And that was long, especially for you." InuYasha was ready for bed, and showing it.

"Alright, you may go to your room now. Tell your _friends_ to be at breakfast by seven. After then, we will meet here again. Understand?" he had that look again…

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Have a good night… brother." He stood and Sesshomaru joined him.

"Thank you. Have a good night as well." Sesshomaru stated back. Wait! Was that a_ smile_ on his face? It was gone to quickly to tell.

InuYasha flopped onto the lovely bed in his room. He had just told all of his friends about breakfast. "Ugg. It's been a long day." He sat up and started to undress and get ready for bed. Everythingbrother had said was just starting to sink in. "Wow. That's a lot to learn in less that a year. Hopefully Sess is a good teacher." He smiled at the last part. 'I wonder what his Grand Ol' Plan is?' he continued to think, but when his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I just wanted to say that sorry if I make a little bit (or most) of the history and stuff up. There are a lot of different views and this one just adds to the story. Also, for the spelling… I only have plain English on my com, any Japanese words might (and probably are) wrong. Just endure. K? Thanks for Reading so far! Enjoy…**

Both brothers were in Sesshomarus office. Breakfast had been good… but now InuYasha was nervous. He didn't get that feeling often, but considering the situation. Right then, Sesshomaru was helping InuYasha into his new armor for the ceremony. He was already in his own usual.

"Lord Sesshomaru! May I ask a question, My Lord?" Jaken was all nerves, even more than usual.

"What is it Jaken?" "

"Well, don't take this in offence, My Lord, but why are you taking him as your heir? He's a –"

"Say another word Jaken, it would cost you your life." Sesshomaru was none too happy and although he wouldn't show it, ever, his nerves were grating on him. Sesshomaru finished helping InuYasha. Both men looked great!

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, It's Kagome and Rin. Can we come in?" Kagome called.

"Yes." He went around to the other side of the desk to begin drawing up some papers as the two girls walked inside. A strangled 'Oh!' came from Kagome when she saw them and Rins eyes lit up in happiness.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord InuYasha! You look great!" Rin looked so happy and was really praising them.

"Yeah, you guys look fabulous!" Kagome really had to hold her tongue on that one. She almost said hot! The young lady felt her cheeks grow warm and looked away.

In her hands Rin held two white lilies, probably from a vase somewhere: one for each brother. First she went to Sesshomaru, but saw he was busy and just set the flower next to him. Then, InuYasha, who took it, thankfully, and set it in a nearby vase with some others. The little girl smiled at both of them.

"We just wanted to come and congratulate you both before we go with the others to the court." Kagome said nervously. "I hope that it was alright."

"It was fine, ladies. Now hurry on." Sesshomaru said. He had moved next to InuYasha. The two girls left and hurried onto the court.

"We have come a long way InuYasha. I am proud of the fact that we are brothers. I never thought it possible." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Me too, Brother. Me too." They walked down the hall in companionable silence.

Sesshomaru proudly and gracefully stepped into the platform in fount of his followers. Today was special, they all knew it, but InuYashas friends had yet to grasp such severity. "Good People of this court." His voice carried to everyone in the large space, even in the usual calm tone. "We have all come here today for a very special reason. Today I, Sesshomaru, will accept my brother as my own after all of our years apart." Everyone clapped and cheered. "It is with great honor that I can say, he will be helping us a great deal in the future. We have not seen much of him in the past, but he will be in your lives from this day forward. "You will all treat him as the prince that he is. Even if you do not approve of his lineage." There were a few confused murmurs. "He is my half brother. " That set more confused gazes at the Lord. Most of this generation had never heard of the things that the brother's father had done.

"However, he is still strong. He has defeated foes that have proved more than difficult to harm, and all for his companions' safety. I would trust my life to him." People were starting to get excited over who this new person was. "People, welcome your next Lord. My brother, InuYasha." The name was enough, but when they all saw him. There was no denying it. Long silver hair, golden amber eyes, and the way he stood made them look more like brothers than ever before. The crowd erupted in an applause, even though nearly everyone could tell that he was a hanyoi.

Sesshomaru continued when the cheers died down. "InuYasha, do you accept me as your Lord and Master?" InuYasha knelt down and unsheathed his sword.

"I accept you as my Lord and Master, Sesshomaru. You may do with me as you please, with me as your vassal."

Sesshomaru put his hand over one of InuYashas. "I accept you as my servant, InuYasha. I will do with you as I please with you not only as my vassal, but as my heir, and second as well. Stand, Brother." Sesshomaru released him and InuYasha stood facing the people together. InuYashas friends just then grasped the severity of the situation. InuYasha, their friend, InuYasha, was a Lord of the land they were on! Who would have ever thought…

Sesshomaru broke the respectful silence. "I now give you, Lord InuYasha, prince of the Western Lands." The crowd erupted once again. The brothers came off the stage. Only to be met with a very happy and surprised crowd of their own. Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken were all so surprised that their eyes were popped out and their mouths were open. Sango had a look of bewilderment on her face and Miroku just looked impressed. Welcomes, congratulations, and stares were all given. There was even some smiling after that. The boys were going to try to get along!

The whole group was invited to an honorary banquet for the evening. There was food, music, dancing, and drinks all night. Every higher status member of the army or offices under Sesshomarus control were invited as well. Everything was grand. However, it became late and most people began to retire for the night. After everyone had left, the brothers snuck off to Sesshomarus office. There, they just spent another hour doing the paperwork that Sesshomaru had started and talked and drank some more. Finally, though, they did give it up and retired for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I am a weird author and I do make things up as I go and may step over the character history and personality. It is all in the name of fandom!**

Approximately 3 months later… Over the past time and training that the two brothers had spent together, their brotherly friendship had ever-so-slowly grown. The both enjoyed their time together more than either would admit.

Currently, they were practicing their swordsmanship, and of course, many local girls were on the sidelines goggling them. That say, Kagome and Sango decided to go and see what the other girls said was so special. They didn't think much of it; after all, they had seen them fight many times. Boy, did they have a surprise!

Ever so gracefully (totally out of InuYashas old way of sparing) the boys were throwing hits at each other. It was obvious that neither held back. Also, it appeared that InuYasha had gained a bit more strength. Sweat glistened off of their brows as they parried blows. The strength being used much have been immense. Every girl in attendance sighed…

"Nice Brother." Sesshomaru taunted. "Just needs to be faster still."

"Whatever. You just need to shut up!" InuYasha ran for his brother and Sesshomaru barely blocked it. They were both tiring; after all, an hour of sword-fighting can do that.

"It is time to end this, InuYasha." Sesshomaru jumped behind InuYasha and put his blade to his throat.

"OK. You win, Sesshomaru. As always." They put away their weapons and casually walked to a small refreshment table that was waiting for them.

Even if they tried to ignore it, neither could. "Do you find it rather odd that the ladies insist on watching us like that?" Sesshomaru said, filling two glasses with the expensive alcohol.

"Yeah, but what harm is there in it? So, they find us cute when we fight. Whatever." InuYasha took a generous gulp of the liquid.

"I suppose." Sesshomaru drank rather heavily as well.

"Did you see Kagome and Sango come today?"

"Yeah, they even got a little worked up like the others." They smiled as they smelled and heard the girls coming over to them. The guys knew what ever other girl that was watching was thinking…

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, not even turning around.

"Well… We just, Um, Wanted to tell you that you guys did a good job and were… great. Is all." Kagome was a little nervous. She hadn't expected to find them, dare she think it- Hot!

"Thank you." InuYasha said. Both girls blushed. God! When had they started thinking this way!?

Sesshomaru and InuYasha finished their drinks and bowed away from them and started to walk toward Sesshomarus office. "Well, that 'display' was rather entertaining, wasn't it?" Sesshomaru quickly let a small smirk grace his lips as they calmly walked.

"Yes. I can't believe that they were nearly speechless. And over what? A spar?"

"Women. Human or Demon… I will never understand them." They reached to office and sat down preparing to talk.

"So what is so private this time, Sesshomaru?"

"Well, as you are quite aware- the war gets closer every day. We need to start some _other _things to prepare. You must be able to harness your untapped power. Do you understand, InuYasha?"

He really didn't, but whatever. "Yes. But one thing bothers me. If you are going to help me become stronger, shouldn't I help you, as well?"

"Whatever are you suggesting?"

"What about your arm?" Sesshomarus eyes got wide for a second before he continued.

"InuYasha, I would never ask that of you. It would be rather painful."

"No. It was my fault anyway and just think of it as 'repayment' in a way." InuYasha had it in his head and nothing was going to make it go away.

"Fine. But, we will do it tomorrow, before your training, so that it won't become a hindrance."

"Alright." "

"I will send for the best healers tomorrow. Be at my room by eight in the morning. Understand?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru. Thank you for letting me do this." InuYasha flashed him a smile.

"Feh. Whatever you say. Just Leave. It is nearly dinner, and we still need to be prepared." Sesshomaru waved him out. He had work to do.

--

**A.N. sorry these are more frequent. Just so you know… InuYasha is NOT going to cut his arm off for his brother. That would just be stupid.**

Everyone else was in the dining room for about five minutes before the brothers showed, fashionably late. "Nice of you to join us, your lordships." Miroku teased lightly. "About to think that you weren't going to show." He smiled.

"Monk. Have you ever known me to skip a meal without mention?" Sesshomaru said, sitting down. As soon as his butt hit the chair, servants served the food. As always, it was wonderful.

Sesshomaru (what a surprise) started a conversation. "Tomorrow after breakfast, InuYasha and I will not be available for anything." A silence fell on the room.

"Um… Why?" Shippo spoke up.

"Shippo… We will be with a healer for a while." InuYasha said.

"And why is that?" Kagome was worried and mad at the same time.

Sesshomaru interjected. "You will see tomorrow, Miko. Rest assured though, we are both in goo health." The look of worry was still on her face, but she tried to ignore it.

All of a sudden, "I know those looks on your faces!" Sango's voice rose slightly. "You aren't telling us why because we would try to stop you!" Miroku raised an eyebrow, Kagomes' face got angry, Shippo and Rin looked a little worried, and Sango had a look of triumph for ratting them out.

"Sango, you are apsoutly right!" Kagome was now standing and looking daggers at InuYasha. "You are going to tell me now or I will s-i-t you until you fall though the floor!"

"You did this time, blockhead…" Shippo murmured to himself shacking his head. Rin giggled in agreement.

InuYasha simply just sat and looked up at Kagome. "What is your problem? And why are you seeing a healer?" she seethed. (She must be having the lady, month problems to be this angry) he just looked at her. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" she yelled.

"Ooff!" she just knew she got him good this time, but her eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock. He was on his hands and knees!

"Oh. My. God." Miroku couldn't believe it. Well, neither could anyone else.

"What the Hell!? Why didn't you get sat?" Now? Now she was at a loss for anymore than that. An awkward silence overcame the group as InuYasha calmly sat up and into his proper place at the table. This situation was getting just too weird.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sesshomaru was… smiling? At the poor Kagome. "Silly woman. You think that I would let a woman control a member of the Inu family? Of course I would help him overcome the reaction- even slightly." He got up and left the room. His absence signaled that the meal was to conclude. Not that anyone could eat with all that excitement-, it would be to hard to eat!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, they all had the coldest breakfast ever. Not in the since that the food was cold… it was more the people. Surprisingly, not a soul mentioned last nights, lets say, off beat, occasion. However, it weighed heavy on their minds.

After breakfast, the brothers silently got up to go to Sesshomarus room, as planned. The owner of the room opened the door, and let in the awaiting healers. "My Lords," one healer said, "From what you have told us, we will actually be doing very little."

"Yes." Sesshomaru simply stated.

"I think it would be best if we help though, what you are doing could result in problems." The second said.

"I will not require any more than what I have already hired you for. InuYasha lie down. You two- hold his arms, he may squirm. Try to lie still, now." The healers gawked at the Lord, but did as he asked. No one talked to a Lord like that… but it was different when your brothers.

InuYasha was slightly annoyed by the orders. For one- he knew it would hurt. And two- well, it ws his idea… shouldn't he give the orders? However, he still layed down and let the demon healers hold him. Sesshomarus hand glowed slightly. He put it to his little brothers eye and pulled. Slowly, yet more gently than the last time, the pearl that was the portal to their fathers grave came into his hand. The healers were speechless. That was TOO weird. A pearl just came out of a guys eye! Why wouldn't it be weird?

"You. Stay and keep watch. I shouldn't be long. InuYasha, stay as well." He didn't even wait for a reply before disappearing.

Now, the reason Sesshomaru was able to still retrieve his arm was because he was alive. Simple as that. He was alive and the place he lost it in was dead, so, his arm was still fine. His body somehow had a live link to all of his body parts. Kinda different, huh? The task took him less time than he first thought. It was just… different… to hold his own arm like a part of a doll.

After Sesshomaru had gotten back, it took a relatively short time for the appendage to be put back together with some stitches, bandages, and the fact that he was a demon helped too. A few minutes after his older brother came back, the pearl came back with a few blinks and he could see perfectly again.

--

Meanwhile… Kagome was in Sango's room, pacing, while the owner of the room was cleaning her slayer wepons. "Relax Kagome. They will both be fine. Trust them a little. I don't think that they'll do anything stupid. You know that too."

"I** do** know that!" Kagome was beside herself. All she wanted to know was what they were doing and to make sure that they really were in good health like they had said. After all, they had lied before… She continued, "but _what _exactly they really are doing can't be good if they are keeping it a secret like this!"

"Kagome! Just listen. Its probably just a surprise. They could be with anyone doing anything right now…who knows." Sango didn't sound to confident.

However, she seemed to settle Kagome a little. And a knock at the door ruined it. Sango politely asked whoever it was to come in. it was just Shippo and Rin. 'Whew" she thought.

"Are they done yet?" Shippo asked. However, after leading Rin here, he had forgotten to let go of her little hand, and was still holding it in his own. At first, he didn't get why the older girls were giggling and Rin was blushing but, "Oh! Sorry Rin!" now he was blushing himself and looked rather embarrassed.

"it's OK, Shippo- it was funny!" she laughed and took her hand back.

"Well Shippo, to answer your question, No. they aren't."

"But it's already been a long time!" Rin was scaring herself. Sesshomaru had never left for almost the whole day without giving her some type of assurance.

Shippo to the rescue! "They're fine Rin! Those two wouldn't get themselves into trouble on purpose!"

"Your right-"she was interrupted by a loud knock.

"Hey! Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you all in his office! Wait… The Monk!" Jaken was, as usual, yelling and making a fool of himself.

"We'll get him, Jaken. Did you happen to see Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned the toad.

"No. just one of the healers that he hired. The whelp looked like he had seen a ghost!" he stumbled out of the door in a hurry.

Another knock. Miroku came in. "What's with the toad?"

"We have to go to Sesshomarus office. Apparently, he wants to see all of us. Come on." Everyone followed the girl out and to the office. None of them had any clue about what they were going to find… it was all a complete mystery.

**A.N. sorry if I kind of made anything up… it was all for the story. Also, sorry for not getting this in sooner I was on a mini-vacation. If the last part sounded a little stupid it was because I was trying REALLY hard to stay nearly completely in character. It was a little weird how he got his arm and probably a little rushed on details, but whatever. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. sorry but this chapter is short and might end up being a little dumb… I have been trying to get this done. **

The group walked in relative silence until they got to the door. Only Kagome and Rin had been inside and that was a long time ago. Pretty much the whole room was shrouded in mystery. Kagome bravely knocked.

They heard the low murmurs stop. "Come in." it was Sesshomaru. Everyone complied, a little nervous at what was waiting.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were standing behind the large dark, wood desk. No one really looked at them though, as they sat. The ever observant Rin, was the first to make notice of what the brothers had done. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She happily squealed, "You Arm!" that _was_ a surprise. Not a single thought about Sesshomarus arm had dared to entertain their minds.

"What, How?" Kagome was stupefied.

"I will answer all of your questions." Sesshomaru almost looked annoyed by the look on their faces as they dumbly nodded. "With InuYashas permission, I drew the pearl out of his eye, retrieved my arm, and put it back on. Simple as that."

"Simple?" Sango inquired.

"Yes, what is so simple about that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku was quick to agree with Sango, but also quick to flinch as her hand came down hard. One could only guess what he had done that time.

"Monk, it is simple because I don't wish to elaborate. My arm is now on my body again, that is all you must know." InuYasha nodded, but fought to hold in his smile and almost lost. "You are dismissed." Sesshomaru finished.

So reluctantly, and still with many questions, they all left the two lords presence. "InuYasha, tomorrow we will begin to work on your demon side. It may be easier than you think. You may leave as well." InuYasha bowed himself out of the room.

'Even after all of this time… I still have no clue what his goals are.' He thought. However, Sesshomaru didn't plan on telling many people ever that his overall plan was to…

(continued next chapter!)


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to defeat Naraku!" Sesshomaru tried to keep his cool as he was trying to explain his thoughts. "The only way is to have as much power as possible. InuYasha, you have to do this."

"This is absurd, Sesshomaru! Me, demon side? Two things that do not mix. How the hell do you plan to make me youki enough for that without killing hundreds of people?"

Sesshomaru put his face in his hands. "There is a 'spell' of sorts that will draw your demon blood into a more prominent place. True it does have some side effects that could happen, it is permanent." His voice leaked impatience.

"So, you're saying that with this 'spell' on me, I'll be more of a demon?" InuYasha was just more confused, but this sounded pretty awesome.

"In a way, yes. The same thing was done to Naraku himself. He channeled his human side into one thing- his heart. Only his took his out to make himself 'immortal' in a way."

"Oh, I think I'm starting to get it now. If I do that spell thing- I will be a full demon, but I'll keep my human heart so that I can tell between friend and foe!" he was now all ears and ready to go.

"Yes. Perfect observation. You do realize that it is dangerous though, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, when do you want to tell your friends?"

"Afterward." InuYasha crossed his arms in defiance. "They will try to stop me, and then just worry their minds out." He explained.

"Valid point. Now when?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow it is."

--

Once again, everyone was out of the loop when it came to what the brothers were doing. This time in the most powerful local Miko demoness' hut. Sango and Kagome had decided to go to the market for a walk that afternoon. Then, all of a sudden, a very bright indigo light came from the hut. Along with pained growls and yells. It seemed that time stopped at the display because the whole market stopped to watch. Even after the light had resided the painful growls and curses continues, to the horror of everyone watching. As soon as it started, though, it ended. That was probably the scariest part. Scratch that, when Sesshomaru and the old lady Miko came out of the hut- without InuYasha was the scariest part, especially for his friends.

Kagome dropped what she was doing and ran. She threw herself on Sesshomaru and pleaded, "Please tell me that wasn't InuYasha." Her eyes were big with fear. The stunned Lord didn't know what to say and just looked at her as she clutched him.

The Miko saved him. "Yes, my dear. It was milord." Kagome nearly screamed his name and tried to push past the two to get inside. Sesshomaru grabbed her. By then Sango had come over.

"Let me GO! What did you do?" the poor girl.

"I don't think you should see him my dear. It may be quite a surprise." The elder lady told Kagome. She pointed at Sango. "Are you his friend as well, young lady?"

Sango nodded. "Why?"

"She needs to calm down. Maybe you should go first."

"Alright. Do you mean that something happened to him?"

"You could say that." The elderly Miko said with a smile.

Kagome paled. "You could say that! What- " Sesshomaru pulled her away- forcefully- as the Miko led Sango inside. By then, the poor girl was in tears.

"Hush. InuYasha is fine. He has just undergone a surprising change and you may be a little frightened at first glance."

"Change?" that's when she saw Sango again. She had paled. 'A demon slayer paling at the sight of someone she sees nearly every day. That can't be good.' Kagome thought. Her voice held venom. "_What did you do_?" Sesshomaru led her back to the hut. She took one step inside. Two. Three. And fainted. Because sitting in front of her was InuYasha. But, not InuYasha. He had just done the spell he brother and told him about. His fangs and claws were longer, he had two marks on the side of his face, and his pupils had turned to slits. He was a demon- with a human heart.

--

That day at dinner was fairly awkward. The boys had to not only explain their actions, but had been ridiculed by everyone about the possible bad outcomes to the spell. They were glad when they could all just go to bed. InuYasha was proud that he finally had the power to help more. That evening, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Which was more than some others could. (Especially after fainting like that earlier.)


	11. Chapter 11

About 5 months later…

A horn sounded throughout the entire palace and court. Everyone was woken from their sleep in the early morning before the sunrise. People scrambled to do the required emergency plan. All women, children, and unable men were brought into the palace safe house. While the whole army assembled and the awaiting enforcements from other lands that were camped outside were ushered inside the walls to group into forces.

The offending army run by Naraku was advancing though the land and getting closer by the minute. Everyone in the army was very strong and able demon men and even they were getting a little scared over what they were about to face.

After the army had been grouped and was ready for combat they all left the palace walls except for 1 unit that was stationed to protect the people who were still residing there. As quickly as possible Sesshomarus army left the immediate area of his palace. He did not want his helpless to be killed like last time.

InuYasha was right next to him. And the rest of the best officers were stationed throughout for commands. They were about five miles away from their home when they met with the first division of Naraku's men. They went though them and the second and third with very little trouble. The forth and fifth were where they were at a draw. Slowly however, over many hours, the good side advanced. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were doing well. Using their most powerful strikes every chance they got. And with each other covering their backs, hardly any hits were made to their person.

The other demons were not fairing as well, but not nearly as many were dieing on the good side. After just a little bit of time the prevailing army of dog and other assorted allied demons were nearly to where Naraku would be. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had started to move slower to look like they were getting tired, but were really just taking a brake and regenerating energy. To get Naraku would be even more difficult this time.

--

Meanwhile…

Kagome was one of many other army relatives and friends that were shaking, crying, and pacing. She was holding Shippo and Rin on her lap as they comforted each other. Sango and Miroku were worried, but were content on sitting, talking, and assuring each other that everyone would be alright. And the ones who wouldn't come home would have died for an honorable cause. They just hoped that neither InuYasha nor Sesshomaru would be one of the 'honorable' deaths.

--

Finally, they were up against the most powerful unit of their enemies. And after what seemed like forever, Naraku came out in one of his spheres. InuYasha and Sesshomaru growled low in their thoughts with just the sight of him.

"Oh, our honorable enemies are here. And even on the front lines. How _noble_ of you." Naraku wore one of his terrible smiles.

"Fight us like you should." Sesshomaru said calmer thatnwhat his body language would have suggested.

"Why… I was planning on it." Naraku let his barrier down and drew a sword. Something new for him to carry, not to say he wasn't good at it.

The two sides leaders let a battle ensue, but InuYasha was at the ready to help his brother if need be. Sesshomaru hit Naraku- hard- and made him fall to his knees. Then, with his sword out of reach, Sesshomaru stepped back to be level with InuYasha. They knew that it was un-honorable, but this battle was going to end in two against one.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha readied their swords and threw their best at him, at the same time. There was a huge explosion and the entirety of the opposing enemies was desecrated, including Naraku. There was more that 2/3 of their army left and they were all cheering. That is, until a young girl walked out with the baby holding Naraku's heart. Really, she just wanted to see if her master was alright, but her curiosity got her and his heart killed. Then, after the men knew for sure this time, that the evil demon was gone, they cheered and many fell to their knees in thanks.

Almost everyone had some sort of injury. The dead could not be helped, so they burned the bodies in a ceremony that night and kept the armor for the families. It was a sad night because people found friends, brothers, cousins, even a few fathers or sons had died. The next morning, the survivors would start the journey home.

--

It had been two days since the army left and everyone now feared the worst. It was very uncomfortable in the safe house. There were not very comfortable beds and not that good of food.

Kagome was now lying on a bed. She had cried a lot in the last few hours and she wouldn't eat. Rin was right behind her too. At first she was fine, but then wouldn't even talk to Shippo. Some other people that were there were almost as bad. Then a horn sounded.

Everyone was instantly alert. It could either be really bad or really good. A guard opened the door and people slowly walked out into the inside court, then the outside court of the palace. Finally they made it to the door to the outside. When it was opened there was no one there. At first families went berserk. But the large gate opened and solders walked inside.

None of InuYasha and Sesshomarus friends could see them. They weren't the first in the door. 'no! God No!' Kagome started to get frantic but Miroku held her arm to keep her next to the group. The crowd in front of them blocked their view of any new people coming in the gate so they still didn't know that the brothers had in fact, made it home safely. The small group was still sanding close to the palace door, where they would be sure to find them.

The crowd then parted and it was almost weird how fast they were able to make a path to the door of the palace. The hopes were still high…. OH! They were alright. In all of their rightful glory, the beat-up, tired, Lords walked toward their home. When they got closer, Kagome broke free of Miroku's grasp and ran at InuYasha. He stopped and when she fell into him, all he did was wrap his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt. Not long after Kagome came out, Rin ran toward Sesshomaru as well. She grabbed his leg but was soon lifted off the ground to his solder. Everyone was a little surprised to see this, but were happy that even their lords had people waiting for them. Soon, the others came out to say hello and ask them how everything went. That evening, everyone slept in a great peace to know that life would be a lot more peaceful. But one thing was on Sesshomaru and InuYashas mind. They had not seen even a single Shikon Jewel Shard the entire battle... and that meant they still had that quest ahead of them.

**A.N. this is the last of this story but as soon as I can, I will have a sequel started!**


End file.
